Le Kitsune perdu dans le temps
by neilkal
Summary: Après son combat contre Madara. Naruto se voit forcé à un petit voyage dans le temps avec sont démon mais ami Kurama action, entrainement,puissance, et un Naruto bien décidé à changer les chose
1. La fini ou le commencement

Madara et Obito, alors qu'ils se sentaient mourir, firent un dernier jutsu leur permetant de transférer leur réserve de chakra à une autre personne. Naruto senti alors une formidable puissance grandir en lui… une trop grande puissance.

-_Je croix que c'est la fin Kurama. Plus rien ne peut nous sauver ! Nous ne pourrons jamais contenir une tel puissance._

_- … _

Naruto se fit d'un seul coup aspirer dans son esprit .

_- Kurama ?_

_- Il y a bien un moyen, un jutsu temporel qui demande une tel puissance que malgré le chakra que tu reçois tu te sentirai vidé à la fin. _

_- Mais faisons le vite Dattebayo !_

_- Se n'ai pas si simple renardeau. Premièrement il n'est possible de choisir la date que la seconde fois où l'on utilise ce jutsu. Deuxièmement il faut attendre 100 ans entre chaque utilisation. Et troisièmement seul un être Divin comme moi peut l'Utiliser._

_- … Mais alors pourquoi en parle tu ?_

_- C'est là où je veux en venir. Il nous reste la possibilité de fusionner_

_- Mais_

_- Chut ! Laisse-moi finir renardeau. Sache que ce ne sera pas sans conséquence. Nos esprits ne formerons plus qu'un nous partagerons toutes nos connaissances et nous ne penserons plus comme maintenant. Nous aurons toujours deux pensées différentes mais nous nous influencerons par exemple je serai plus compréhensif et toi tu aimeras encore plus les chakras fusionneront également ainssi que ceux de Obito et Madara. Autant dire que nous serions finalement tous ces changements transformeront ton corps. D e quel manière je l'ignore mais tu ne sera plus jamais Naruto. Et à chaque bon on se retrouvera âgé de 6 ans et nous nous arrêterons de vieillir à 25 ans._

_- .. Je vois c'est une nouvelle vie alors. D'accord Kurama, faisons le _

_- Bon première chose tu dois effacer le seau qui me retient prisonnier en toi. Tu …_

_- OK c'est parti._

**_- NON _**_Pas d'un coup baka. Tu dois le faire trait par trait et dans un ordre précis. Alors tu commences par charger ta main de chakra et tu la passe sur le demi-cercle en haut à gauche, oui celui-là, bien. Et…_

_._

_._

30 minutes plus tard

_._

_._

_- … Voilà, plus que ce cercle, quand tu te sentiras prêt efface-le et le processus de fusion commencera._

_- Ku ?_

_- Oui ?_

_-Merci._

Et Naruto effaça le dernier vestige du seau des 5 éléments et tout de suite il se retrouva dans le monde réel où à peine une seconde étais passée.

Une seconde poussée de chakra le mis à genou tellement la douleur fut intense. Mais contrairement à la première poussée le chakra restait en lui cette fois. Au lieu de sortir par vague du au trop plein. Là le chakra s'accumulait en lui, il se densifiait et prenait de plus en plus de place dans son corps qui lui aussi évoluait. Il prit 20 centimètres très rapidement. Chaque muscle de son corps se renforçait sans devenir trop volumineux, il étais plutôt comme taillé dans le roc le plus pur et l'on aurait dis qu'ils n'étais pas humain mais plus apparentés à un félin. Ces yeux bleus ciel devinrent d'un sombre violet et pendant un instant le sharingan à 6 tomé fut visible. Ses cheveux devinrent rouge sang et ses ongles devinrent des griffes puis se rétractaire.

« Pourtant Kurama et un renard pas un chat ? » pensa Naruto malgré la douleur et une foule de connaissance qui s'insinuait dans sa tête. Allant de l'histoir du monde shinobi au techniques jutsu de type katon (l'élément de kyubi étant le katon) et non élémentaire.

Une fois la fusion effectuée, le chakra de Naruto continuait d'augmenter et recommença à pulsé hors de son corps par vague qui au lieu d'être bleu était violet.

_- Vite renardeau le jutsu_

Et à une vitesse stupéfiante de par ses nouvelles capacités Naruto se lança dans une longue serie de signes se mordit le pouce et tout en pausent ses mains au sol s'écria :

- eikyu ai no jutsu

.

.

.

Et voilà un premier chapitre ou plutôt un petit prologue. J'espère qu'il vous a plu

A tout bientôt


	2. Perdu dans le temps

Chapitre 2 Perdu dans le temps

.

.

* * *

Soudainement Naruto ne ressenti plus rien. Il se sentait flotter dans une immensité noire.

Puis il atterit d'un coup sûr ce qui semblais être une plaine immense voire infini

- Où suis-je ? Suis-je mort ? se demanda tout haut Naruto

_- Raff teme _lui répondit Kuram_. Sert toi des connaissances que nous avons partagé._

_- Mais tout est si confus._

_- Oui je m'en doutais toute cette augmentation de chakra a désorganisé les informations. Viens rejoins moi._

_-Oui_

Naruto ferma les yeux se concentra brièvement et réapparut dans son esprit ou il rouvrit ses paupières pour voir que tout avais changé. Au lieu de l'égout qu'était avent sont esprit, il avait devant lui un immense océan de lave. Il était à l'intérieur d'un volcan. Devant cette vision Naruto resta stupéfait. Encore plus lorsqu'il se vit au milieu du magma. Il avait tellement changé.

« Mais pourquoi il y a un clone de moi dans mon esprit »

_-Il va vraiment falloir que je t'apprenne deux trois petites choses sur l'intelligence et la réflexion renardeau. Nous avons fusionné, il est normal que nous soyons identique. Il y a maintenant quelques petites choses que je dois t'expliquer. Sache que nous resterons ici dans « l'entre temps » Pendants toute la durée du voyage qui sera égal au temps que nous remonterons dans le passé ou l'avenir._

_- Nous pouvons donc allé aussi dans le futur?_

_- Oui comme je te l'ai dit j'ignore totalement quand nous allons._

_- D'accord. Mais… si nous allons 200 ans dans le futur nous resterons 200 ans ici. C'est une catastrophe, y a rien à faire, rien à mange, rien boire, rien à …_

_- _**_Suffit ! _**_Va tu te taire par Kami. Dois-je te rappeler que tu es maintenant un demi-dieu au même titre que moi. Tu n'as ni besoin de manger boire ou même respirer. Quant au fait qu'il n'y est rien à faire que penses-tu d'un petit entrainement. _Lui dit Kyubi ancien dieu du feu et de la destruction avec un sourire sadique

En réponse Naruto ne put que déglutir.

C'est ainsi que commença l'entrainement le plus difficile qui n'ai été fait par un ninja.

En premier lieu Naruto fit 10'000 clone grâce à sa nouvelle réserve de chakra et les fient se diviser en 5 groupes. Un groupes de 6000 clones s'entrainaient au Ninjutsu , un groupe de 2000 clones pratiquaient le fûnjutsu et un autre le genjutsu, et finalement les 1000 clones restant au techniques de maitrise du chakra.

L'original se concentrait sur son taijutsu, sa vitesse et sa force pendent un moment. Puis il méditait pour recevoir l'expérience des clones qui entre temps c'étaient désagrégé, et pour se régénérer pour pouvoir recommencer quelques heures plus tard.

.

.

Des années plus tard

.

.

Naruto continuais de s'entrainer dans cette immensité vert où seul ses clones et lui-même existait. Pas un seul arbre, roche ou lac à perte de vue.

Il en avait appris des choses durant tout ce temps… D'abord son nouveau statut de demi-dieu combiné avec son dur labeur lui avait octroyé une toute nouvelle force et une vitesse digne de l'éclaire jaune de Konoha. Puis il avait découvert qu'il pouvait désormais manipuler les 5 affinités élémentaires même si il ne maitrisait parfaitement que le fûton et le Katon ne connaissent tout simplement pas assez de techniques des autres éléments.

Quant au fûnjutsu il était tout simplement devenu un maitre, prouvant qu'il était bien un Namikase.

Naruto pouvait désormais d'un simple effleurement connaitre la fonction exacte d'un seau complexe et le reproduire quand il le voulait en quelque secondes. Sa plus grande œuvre de création en fûnjitsu fût sans conteste un seau de stase qu'il avait dessiné sur ses semelles. Un seau qui figeait littéralement l'air sous ses pieds lui permettant, par simple insufflation de chakra pour l'activer, de marcher dans le vide.

Pour se qui est du Genjutsu, le blondinet était enfin capable de sortir d'une illusion et pouvait en faire quelques colossale à défaut d'avoir la finesse pour les plus petites.

Finesse qu'il avait tenté d'acquérir mais ses réserve de chakra étant ce qu'elles sont il lui était tous simplement impossible d'exécuter de faible technique.

Naruto c'était, après quelque année, également exercée au kenjutsu dont il avait appris l'art. Sous les conseils de Kurama il avait créé un sabre fait entièrement de chakra cristallisé. Un sabre violet transparent de la poignée à la pointe.

C'est d'ailleurs en s'entrainent avec sa lame, combattant une armée de clones sans relâche qu'il s'effondra tout à coup de douleur. Naruto avait l'impression que chaque fibre de son corps était transpercée d'aiguilles chauffée à blanc. Il finit par accueillir avec joie l'inconscience sans voir que tout changeait autour de lui dans un maelstrom de couleur .

.

.

* * *

la Suite la semaine prochaine a +

ha et j'avais oublié Naruto ne m'appartient pas


End file.
